Granny
Widow Lucas, better known as Granny, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She makes her debut in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Beverley Elliott, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Ruby's Grandmother. She is the grandmother of Red Riding Hood, and she is based on a character from the fairytale, "Little Red Riding Hood". History Before the Curse When she is a child her father and brothers go out to hunt and kill the wolf that is terrorizing their village to protect her. However the wolf manages to overpower and kill them. Granny, who is watching from the roof, accidentally falls off and rolls right in front of the wolf. The wolf marks her forearm and she is turned into one herself. The wolf is revealed to be Granny's husband (Red's grandfather). Many years later, she has a daughter, Anita who has the same curse. When Anita grows up and has a daughter of her own, Red Riding Hood, the two of them argue over the child's upbringing, as Anita wants to raise her as a wolf and Granny as a human. Eventually, Granny took Red away from Anita telling the girl that her mother has died. ("Child of the Moon") Granny's curse of being the wolf has faded but still has some of the traits. Granny makes Red wear a cloak that she bought from a wizard. The cloak stops her from turning into a wolf. When Red has grown up Granny doesn't let her out at night and is always reminding her to wear the cloak. However, Red discovers that the wolf had been by her window at night and concludes the wolf to be Peter, her true love. She ties Peter up at night and gives Snow White her cloak to fool Granny. However, Granny discovers it and rushes off to the forest wielding a cross bow with a silver topped arrow. She tells Snow White about the family history and expresses regret for not telling Red about her genetic curse sooner rather than later. They reach the clearing that Red and Peter had been at, only to discover a wolf to be tearing at a carcass. Snow White accidentally steps on a twig, alerting the wolf to their presence. Granny shoots the wolf - who is actually Red - with the silver crossbow bolt, and they cover her with the cloak. Red turns back into a human and is disoriented. Granny tells her that she was the wolf and urges her and Snow White to run away, but not before Red sees Peter's corpse. Distraught, she runs as the village's men come in order to hunt down the wolf. Granny is left alone to face the mob. ("Red-Handed") Later, Granny and Red are reunited and assist Snow White in staging an attack on King George's castle in an attempt to rescue Prince Charming. ("An Apple Red as Blood") Widow Lucas is present at a war council meeting to discuss the fate of the recently captured Evil Queen. She is also present when the Evil Queen is nearly executed. ("The Cricket Game") Many months later, she sits on Prince Charming's war council to strategize before the arrival of the Dark Curse. She also knits Emma's baby blanket. ("Pilot") For events occurring after the breaking of the Dark Curse, see Ruby's Grandmother. Trivia *She mentioned that she has six brothers killed by the wolf, which could be a reference to "The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids". *She is transformed into a werewolf by her grandfather. The effects of this appear to wear off as she aged. *She uses a crossbow as a personal weapon and a small dagger as a backup. She uses this for fighting ("An Apple Red as Blood"). *The surname "Lucas" is similar to lupus, Latin for "wolf". Appearances fr:Mère Lucas pl:Wdowieństwo Lucas es:Viuda Lucas de:Lucas it:Vedova Lucas Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters